Creation of Nothing
by Incubus Pauper
Summary: How does one create something that does not exist? OC's and slash.


Whoo, I wrote this during Spring Break. Let's see: Self-inserts that are technically not self-inserts (--what?), slashing with spoon-gagging fluff, potential bad Grammar (Here's where I pull the "English is not my first language" card.) and potential bastardization of KHII characters. Sorry. This probably should have stayed in my documents folder where it belonged, but it screamed for me to put it somewhere on the internet...Don't ask for me to continue. I probably don't have the heart to continue this atrocity.

I tend to dislike long Author's Notes, but Mejin and Calli aren't human. Calli(Or Calvin) is an Incubus and Mejin is the heir to a Rabbit Deity...it's just their own little world and shit. I wrote this more to just play around with the transformation of a somebody into a heartless and/or nobody.

Kingdom Hearts is copyrighted by Square Enix, not me. Only Calli belongs to me. Mejin belongs to mai lover.

* * *

"I'm scared…" the sun was setting as a tanned male spoke the two words, making his blonde lover stare at him curiously. They sat there on the bench in the park with their fingers intertwined as the sky began to shift from a vibrant orange to a soft pink then to navy blue. The other's blue eye traced the outline of the black heart on the other's tan cheek, wondering how to reply to that. He fixed his hair, keeping his blonde bangs cover his right side of his face.

"Why?" the blonde finally asked, squeezing the other's hand out of affection. The two looked like polar opposites, the blonde was an absolute beauty with pale complexion and a muscular figure, where as his lover was more lean and compact with dark brown hair. Yet, the two were there together, enjoying each other.

The brunette looked at his sandaled feet before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know why…it's a feeling." He gave the other an ashamed look with a half-hearted smile.

"I won't worry you with my paranoia. I shouldn't have said anything," his smaller hand left the other's and moved to his lap.

"Heh," the blonde scoffed and wrapped his arm around the smaller male's waist, bringing him closer. "Whatever." Rabbit ears brushed up against the tanned male's face as the two affectionately leaned their heads together.

"You follow your heart too much, Calli," the blonde murmured.

"Are you saying it's a bad thing?" the other asked, frowning slightly.

"If you want to think like that," a scoff. "Don't worry yourself and you won't worry me."

"Okay, Mejin," he sighed softly. The street lights came one as the natural light dimmed more and more. Calli stood up and grabbed his hand bag before holding out his other hand to the blonde.

"Lets go home, before it gets too dark," he explained as Mejin took his hand and stood up, his figure towering over his lover's easily.

"Mm," the blonde nodded and allowed the smaller male lead him down the concrete path. "You can never trust the darkness…" Calli nodded as the two walked together and back to their home hand in hand.

* * *

Mejin watched the other's chest rise and fall steadily. His blue eye trailed over pointed ears, the bridge of his nose and the bump of a scar that made his nose seem more pudgy, and lastly the curve of his horns that only came out when Calli wished or when he slept. The blonde smiled as the smaller male snored lightly, a whistle escaping his nostril.

Nights were like this for Mejin, he was more of a night person and didn't sleep until hours after his high school sweetheart did. He would usually do something more productive like play video games or fold paper crafts, however tonight he couldn't help to watch the brunette incubus sleep with the moonlight shining on him. Calli wasn't attractive in any way. His physical appearance were drab, especially for his race as a so-called 'sex demon.' However, he was cute…in his special dorky kind of way.

He pecked the heart tattoo that decorated the left cheek of his lover, the brunette smiling and mumbled, "…that tickles…" Calli turned over on his side and curled closer to Mejin's more muscular build. Mejin smiled, closing his eyes.

However, an uneasy feeling fell upon him and he reopened his eyes. He sat up and looked about the room, seeing that the room has gotten significantly darker in just a few seconds. Calli stirred next to him as he turned on the lamp only to have it flicker and turn back off.

"…what's wrong?" Calli murmured sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"I think the lamp just died on me, I'm going to go grab another light bulb," Mejin said, getting out of bed. He paused slightly, looking at Calli with slight fear.

"Come with me?" a weak smile.

Calli laughed, sliding off the bed and joining the blonde, "Okay!" He opened the door and the two walked out into the darkness of their apartment. Mejin watched as Calli switched on the light to the kitchen but the room stayed dark.

"Ah, must be a black out," Calli explained and turned back to the blonde, "Let's just go back to bed…" He trailed off, tilting his head to the side. Mejin turned as well, wondering what the other was looking at. There, at the door of their bedroom, a black shapeless mass writhe its way toward them. Mejin and Calli staggered backwards, completely shocked at the foreign being. Bright yellow eyes peeked out at them as the two watched it gain a more solid form.

"What is it?!" Calli questioned as the two moved closer to their front door.

"I don't know," Mejin's hand scrambled toward the doorknob and quickly undid the locks as the black mass crept closer. "But RUN!" He tore open the door and the two dashed out into the hallway. More black masses decorated their apartment complex as the two began fleeing.

"They're everywhere!" Calli yelled as the two turned around the corner.

"I know!" Mejin shouted back as they ran out into the street, those dark creatures swarming every where.

"Go away!" Calli screeched and swung his leg out to kick one of them. The black mass flew back as Calli grabbed Mejin's hand and the two ran toward the park. However, it was useless, when the two got to the center of the park, they were surrounded.

Mejin pulled Calli flat across his body, Calli hugging him. The black masses danced about them, ready to strike any moment.

"This is how it ends right?" Calli's voice cracked, looking up at Mejin.

"Yeah…I wish we could have lived a bit longer," Mejin kissed his lover's forehead. "But, in heaven, we'll see each other again no matter what. No one will be able to cut the red string that binds us together." Calli smiled, tears rolling down his cheeks. Then, the two heard clapping in the midst of chaos.

"How sweet, don't tell me you two are the lucky winners today," a dark portal appeared as a cloaked figure walked out, his hands applauding the two. The black masses crept closer to Calli, but received a deft kick from the blonde and was sent back.

"Who are you?!" Calli asked, his voice straining. Mejin looked about and trying to find a way out of here.

"Don't think you little lovebirds can run away now, because it wouldn't really matter," the cloaked male pointed at them, "I'll have these little guys find you no matter where you are."

Yellow eyes centered on them, as a mass finally jumped at Mejin. Time seemed to stop to a standstill as Calli gasped and moved in front of the blonde's way. Mejin heard the gut-wrenching sound of the creature piercing Calli's chest. The brunette's body crumpled down to the floor as the creature's claws were wrapped around Calli's heart, which glowed with great intensity.

"Calli!" Mejin screamed, falling to his knees and holding the other's body. He watched a tan face pale to a pure white and become featureless, the entire body transforming into a white entity. Mejin pulled back in fright before looking over at the cloaked male. The figure snapped his fingers and the white entity seemed to disappeared into nothing.

"What did you do to Calli?!" Mejin yelled, watching the creature holding the heart let it go. The heart became black and morphed shapelessly. Yellow eyes fluttered open as it looked about, before turning to Mejin. Mejin felt a pang in his heart as the creature crept toward Mejin. However he moved away, unsure of what to do.

"Tch, useless. Just a typical heartless and nobody," the cloaked figure murmured, ignoring Mejin's question. "Now, let's move on to you."

"You bastard!" Mejin yelled before rushing toward the cloaked figure, however the dark masses swarmed around him, engulfing him. It felt like he was suffocated, they clawed at him and he felt one of them pierce his chest. ...at least…he'll join wherever his lover was.

The heartless pulled away from the blonde and Xigbar smirked. He was still breathing and moving, sprawled over the concrete ground.

"Oh what do you know…" he laughed, walking over to Mejin and yanking up the blonde up by the arm. "You're strong enough to retain your human form."

"W…wha?" the blonde boy tiredly looked at the cloaked man. A screech resounded in the air, Xigbar turning to watch a scene unravel between the black masses, the heartless.

One of them were becoming more human-like in shape and were slaughtering the others as it tried to get to the blonde's heart. The heartless pulsated in anger, swarming over each other. Xigbar chuckled at the scene before making a portal.

"You're coming with me and we'll see what we can do with you…" He easily tossed the blonde into the portal before walking in after, leaving the heartless to fight over the heart.

"Mine!" the humanoid heartless screeched, latching onto the heart and holding it to its chest. It ran off with the heart, leaving behind the heartless to fight amongst themselves.


End file.
